


Unanticipated Domesticity

by GarnetSeren



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Crew as Family, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Instant Family Acquisition, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Parenthood, Partnership, Pre-Relationship, Sleeping Together, accidental family acquisition, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: When Thane signed up to Shepard's mission, gratis, he simply thought it would be a good end to his life; a way to atone for the deeds of his sin filled existence. He hadn't foreseen encountering a trio of young drell, who acutely remind him of how he failed his own son. Nor could he predict the feelings that a certain commander stirs within him, as she helps him care for the vulnerable children. Neither had he expected to meet another Siha so close to the end of his days, as few are lucky enough to meet even one in a life time. But most of all, despite walking side-by-side with death on a daily basis, Thane is stunned to discover he might have found something worth living for after all.*Originally called 'Bouts of Unanticipated Domesticity'. This is an edited/updated version of a short story I originally wrote in 2018*





	1. Mission Accepted

When Thane was summoned to meet the returning shore party by Operative Lawson's clipped voice over the comm. link, he didn't know what to think. He'd barely spoken to anyone other than Commander Shepard, the ship's captain, in the two weeks he'd been onboard the Normandy and certainly hadn't taken orders from anybody else. But after checking with the ship's AI and learning that Shepard was actually in the hanger, Thane followed the order... the woman was _supposed_ to be commander's executive officer after all.

Many scenarios went through his mind as he descended to the hanger; none of them good. He couldn't figure out why the commander hadn't summoned him herself, and Thane could admit it genuinely concerned him. Shepard was becoming something of a friend, a rare occurrence given his history and profession, and he'd found he looked forward to her daily visit where they simply talked. So thinking that something had hindered her ability to contact him directly was unnerving.

However, despite his racing thoughts, Thane really wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him when he finally reached the hanger. Oh, not that he was surprised that Operative Lawson stood with her arms crossed, glaring at him as soon as he emerged from the elevator. Nor was he shocked to see the resident turian... who was more or less Shepard's unofficial XO and undisputed best friend... was hovering over the commander, evidently agitated and concerned at the current predicament. No, what Thane hadn't been expecting to see was Shepard stripped down to her under suit, sitting on the hanger floor with a crying toddler in her lap. Not to mention a young girl, no more than six or seven years old, and a slightly younger boy who were both sobbing as they clung to either side of Shepard. But what was most surprising of all, was the fact the three children were drell.

It had been far longer than Thane cared to admit since he'd seen another member of his race, and seeing the children's obvious distress made the situation all the more poignant for him. The sight alone made his heart ache, so he was careful to appear as unthreatening as possible as he walked towards them. The older children watched him with wide yet wary eyes as he slowly approached, whilst the toddler continued to wail, which was understandable. Though when Shepard finally noticed him, Thane was a little taken aback by the warm smile and evident relief she regarded him with.

“Thane... they don't have translators and I can't speak your language,” she stated, quickly. “Can you explain we aren't going to hurt them, and we'll get them home soon?”

Without hesitation, Thane immediately knelt down to do as the commander asked. It had been a long time since his own son had been a child... even longer since he'd been there to help raise him... but Thane recalled in perfect detail how he'd comforted Kolyat after a nightmare. So he spoke in hushed tones; reassuring the children they were safe, that he and the commander and even the Officer Vakarian would protect them. However, he didn't bother mentioning Operative Lawson, since he suspected she cared little whether the trio lived or died. Especially since the woman's annoyance at Shepard for bringing them on board was more than evident.

“Where are they going to put us?” the young girl asked, nervously.

When Thane relayed the message to the commander, she smiled at the children comfortingly.

“I was thinking my cabin. The bed's certainly big enough, and there's a sofa large enough for me... or you if they prefer... to sleep in there with them.”

It was a generous decision, and Thane nodded his thanks to Shepard before translating for the children. Despite being the same race at the trio, he fully expected them to choose the commander who they'd obviously accepted would protect them. So Thane was more than a little surprised when the boy looked between them before proclaiming: “Both”. The girl quickly nodded, and even the toddler stopped crying long enough to gurgle what sounded almost like an agreement. Thane's gaze cautiously met the commander's as he told her the children's request; because it was one thing to seek out an assassin for idle conversation, but another entirely to trust them to sleep in the same room as you. Thane understood that, and was fully expecting Shepard to politely refuse.

“I don't mind if you don't,” she smiled. “Especially if it'll help them feel safe. There's definitely room to set up an extra bed, still be able to move around _and_ give them space to play.”

Thane simply blinked at her; truly surprised but refusing to let it show. He hadn't expected the commander to hold him in such high regard. He felt shocked and humbled and a sense of something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He wanted to thank her for the faith she had in him, for the trust... but that could wait until the children, and certain Cerberus operatives, were out of hearing. Instead, Thane gently took the sniffling toddler from the commander's lap as he stood, before offering her a slight bow; showing the children the obvious regard he had for the human.

“As you wish, Shepard.”

 


	2. Sleepovers are a Blast

Thane realised pretty quick, he hadn't really given the logistics of his new situation any real thought; certainly not until he found himself directly outside the commander's cabin. And despite the AI already informing him that Shepard had given unlimited access to her quarters, whilst the children were on board, he still hesitated. Though taking a deep breath, he palmed the glowing green lock that showcased his welcome. He'd been unsure what to expect once he crossed the threshold, but whatever he might have envisioned, certainly didn't contain the sight that actually greeted him.

Just as Shepard had said earlier, her bed was big enough for the three children... and her... and the ship's pilot... and the resident krogan. Well, perhaps not the krogan, since Grunt was actually sat on the floor next to the bed. But certainly Shepard and Mr Moreau, who lounged either side of the trio of drell, as they all watched whatever movie was being played on the other side of the large display case that dominated one side of the room; a Blasto movie, by the sounds of it.

Unsurprisingly, it was Shepard that noticed him first; but what was unexpected was the commander curling her legs underneath her, obviously making room for him to join them on the bed. For some reason, the gesture made Thane's heart beat a little faster... or perhaps that was the warm smile the commander gave him. But not wanting to appear affected, he deposited his sleepwear neatly on the military cot, which had already been set up in front of the rather impressive fish tank that took up an entire wall of her cabin, before leisurely walking over to the bed.

Careful not to wake the toddler that had already fallen asleep curled up next to Shepard, Thane sat crossed legged beside her, before inclining his head in silent thanks as the pilot quietly passed him a bowl of cream colour puffy... something. His confusion must have slipped through his normally stoic mask, because Thane soon found Shepard regarding him with obvious amusement, tinged with a shocking amount of affection. She winked at him then, before swiping a handful of the things and popping a few in her mouth, before offering the rest to the children who were still enraptured by Blasto's latest exploits.

Watching them happily eating the strange foodstuff had Thane cautiously try a piece; he hadn't expected the salty-sweet taste that exploded on his tongue. Quietly, he ate a few more before handing the bowl to the children, still undecided whether he liked the unusual texture or not. On his peripheral, he caught Shepard smiling at him again, and even the pilot gave him a thumbs up. Uncertain what he'd done to earn those reactions, and feeling a little unsettled by the attention, Thane turned his attention to the movie... or more accurately, he focused his attention on observing the others watch the film. How the young boy grinned whenever the krogan laughed. How the pilot would glance at the commander whenever Blasto did something overly dramatic, even by the franchise's standards, and how Shepard would roll her eyes in return. As well as how the young girl snuggled up to the commander, whilst the toddler continued to softly snore with their head pillowed on her thigh.

But despite their best efforts, even the two older children where asleep long before the movie finished, and as soon as they noticed, both the krogan and pilot took their leave; the latter needing help to get off the soft bed before hugging the commander then limped to the door, and the former _gently_ headbutting the commander before he also left. Thane tried not to dwell on the interaction too much, simply putting it down to one of the many mysteries that made Shepard the woman she was. Instead, he tidied up the cabin whilst the commander tucked the children into bed, and only belatedly realised Shepard must have read up on drell customs, since the trio were almost cocooned in a nest of blankets by the time she was done.

The already considerable regard that he'd developed for the commander over the past two weeks, only grew at the sight on her thoughtfulness. However, considering the concerned look Shepard gave the children, it seemed she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, and Thane felt compelled to reassure her. So despite feeling a little apprehensive about the gesture... since it was the first time he'd touched her since their handshake confirming his contract... he gently rested his hand on her shoulder, prepared to move away at a moment's notice.

“You are doing remarkably well,” he whispered.

Considering that very few people were comfortable being in close quarters with an assassin, Thane hadn't expected Shepard to reach up and lightly squeeze his fingers; and he couldn't help marvel at the warmth and softness of her skin against his scales.

“It got easier once EDI sorted out a translation programme for them, but I really appreciate you agreeing to help,” she told him, quietly. “I think they feel safer having another drell around.”

He couldn't help offering her a small smile. “I believe you have already won them over, Shepard.”

 

The commander shrugged. “I think that was more Joker's choice of movie than anything I did, but at least they're asleep.” She stifled a yawn and grinned at him sheepishly. “Talking of sleep...”

She squeezed his fingers again, before moving towards the large L-shaped sofa that was tucked in the corner of the sleeping area. Thane excused himself to her surprisingly spacious shower room to change into the loose pants he slept in, and wondered if he only imagined Shepard's eyes upon him as he re-entered her cabin and slid into his temporary bed.

“Let me know if you need to swap in the morning,” she whispered.

Thane smiled at her thoughtfulness. “Goodnight, Shepard.”

“Sweet dreams, Thane...”

 


	3. Rub a Dub, Dub

Thanks to a mystery contact of the commander's on Illium, they soon learned the children had surviving family on Kahje, so after a brief stop at the Citadel to get supplies, Shepard had Mr Moreau plot a course for the hanar home world. Naturally, Operative Lawson disliked 'abandoning' their mission to help the children, but when even Jack, Mr Massani and Operative Taylor stood up for the trio, the woman finally backed down. During the... debate, Thane had ushered the children up to Shepard's cabin to avoid further distress, but he hadn't anticipated just how quickly their frightened looks would turn into delighted squeals. He barely had time to register what he was seeing before the older children excitedly rushed forward into the room, with the toddler eagerly waddling after them, leaving Thane to take stock of the transformation before him.

Shepard's sophisticated monochrome sheets had been exchanged for garish Blasto bedding. The black tiled floor was covered in bright rugs and patterned cushions. Children's books, puzzles and a staggering amount of plush toys had invaded the seating area, and Thane thought he also spotted one or two model ship kits in the collection as well. Naturally, the children went straight to the stuffed animals; the girl honing in on a varren, the boy on a pyjack, and the toddler a colourful fish. Thane couldn't help smiling as the older two excitedly bounced on the bed, whilst the youngest happily sat on a blue rug and chew on the fish's tail. Speaking of fish, Thane pressed the tank's feeder, making the children squeal in delight once more as Shepard's exotic fish swam frantically about.

At the same time, the door to the cabin slid open, though Thane didn't bother glancing up since he'd already memorised the sound of Shepard's footsteps; besides, he was too enamoured with the children's excitement to look away. Though when he didn't hear any further steps from the commander, he turned to regard her, intent on asking if she required any assistance. However, Thane hadn't expected to find Shepard with a large box under one arm, whilst her other was angled to allow her to take a holo with her Omni-tool. He raised his brow ridge in silent question, only slightly surprised when she grinned at him.

“Too cute...”

Was all the explanation she gave, before disappearing into the shower room. Several minutes passed before Shepard emerged again, shrugging out of the baggy hoodie he'd noticed she liked to wear of an evening.

“Thought the kids might like a bath,” she stated, smiling at the children.

“Shepard, drell do not wash like...”

“I know,” she interrupted, her smile widening as she nodded towards the shower room. “Can you see if I got everything? Delanyder said it was, but I'd feel better if you could check.”

Opting to remain silent to hide his surprise at her obvious research, Thane inclined his head in agreement before complying with Shepard's request; barely biting back a chuckle when he saw the shower room. Just like the bedroom makeover, the commander hadn't spared expense for the children. Every conceivable type of cleaning sand lined one side of the room, wood and coir mats were laid out over the floor, along with various body brushes and scrubbing gloves. It even seemed Shepard had exchanged her regular light bulb for a heat emitting one, and it spoke volumes to Thane. However, he couldn't figure out why there were several brightly coloured plastic birds sat on the edge of the mats, so he put it down to a human custom he wasn't aware of.

“It looks perfect,” he told her honestly, when she peeped around the door. “Though I must ask...”

Thane held out one of the strange plastic animals, a bright yellow one to be exact, for her inspection. Shepard merely grinned at him.

“Rubber duck. Very important to human bathing rituals,” she stated. “Probably loses it's potency without water, but still intrinsic to a proper child's bath.”

“I see... I bow to your wisdom of your customs,” he replied, deadpan. “If you'll allow me a moment to collect the right attire, I'll bathe the children shortly.”

He hadn't expected to return from his own quarters to find the cabin surprisingly empty, though from the sounds coming from the shower room, Thane could guess where they were. Bathing in drell society was a social affair, with close friends and family members helping each other to rub sand of various coarseness over their scales to minimise moulting and promote a healthy lustre, since their private areas were self-cleaning. As such, adult drell wore loose shorts to bathe, though children very rarely did, so it came as no surprise that the trio were happily lounging on the mats when Thane walked into the shower room.

However, he wasn't prepared to see Shepard in a pair of black shorts and what he thought human's called a sports bra. Thane couldn't help admire the defined expanse of her back, her toned arms and legs, and the pleasing swell of her bust as she turned to greet him. He also couldn't help the surge of pride he inexplicably felt when her gaze lingered on his body, before her attention was pulled away from him by the children. Trying not to smile, Thane seated himself beside her, and marvelled at how she patiently let the young girl rub sand onto her arm that was definitely not meant for delicate human skin. Even when the coarseness began to turn her skin red, Shepard didn't complain and he felt compelled to step in.

“Perhaps this one would be better for the commander,” he advised.

Thane handed the girl the jar containing the finest sand, that hopefully wouldn't cause Shepard any discomfort or irritation. Grinning, the girl set about ordering the commander to stretch out first one leg then the other. Chuckling, Thane turned his attention to the boy, whilst Shepard somehow managed to bathe the girl despite still following her commands. All the while, the toddler happily played with one of the garish ducks, that was bobbing around a shallow tray filled with water.

“I see you managed to uphold your tradition,” Thane smiled.

“I told you, it's a very important part of bath time for humans.”

“You never cease to amaze me,” he stated, only half teasing.

Shepard smirked and winked. “I get that a lot.”

 


	4. Food For Thought

Meals were also normally a social event for drells, something Thane had to relearn after being released from the Compact, but the children were young enough that it should have been normal for them. However, they were too scared of the others to join the Crew Deck at meal times, and barely ate whatever he or Shepard brought them from the mess; not that Thane could blame them, since whilst the food was edible it certainly wasn't exactly enjoyable. However, sympathising with them was not keeping them fed, so Thane thought it might be worthwhile investigating the galley himself. He hadn't expected for Shepard to have the same idea.

Schooling the smile that threatened to form, Thane approached the three children who sat at the mess table closet to the kitchen, already eyeing the various plates of food before them. Though try as he might, Thane couldn't control the chuckle that escaped him when he examined the dishes himself... they had _pictures_ on them. At the sound of his laughter, Shepard's head popped up from behind a kitchen unit, and she grinned at him before fully emerging carrying a steaming hot plate. As she set it down on the table in front of the excited children, Thane found himself biting the inside of his cheek to maintain his calm facade... whatever the round thing was, it had a face!

“What?” Shepard asked, grinning.

“Nothing at all, _commander,_ ” he replied, nonchalantly.

“Pfft... there's nothing wrong with smiley face pizza,” she said, crossing her arms.

“And these?” Thane asked.

He gestured to the rest of the table in a sweeping motion, not recognising most of the dishes present. Certainly, some were familiar enough, like sandwiches, but the ones Shepard had prepared were cut into interesting shapes like stars, crescent moons and there were even rocket ship ones too. It was rather adorable how much effort she'd obviously gone to for the children.

“Okay, so... smiley pizza. Cheese, ham and cucumber sandwiches. The different shapes are the different fillings. Cat shaped onigiri, that was Kasumi's idea and she had to give me the recipe. Teddy bear pancakes. Rainbow fruit platter. Watermelon hearts. Berry flavoured jelly with gummy fish. And there's some Penguin bananas setting in the freezer for later that Joker thought they'd like.”

Whilst Shepard explained the various dishes, the children had already begun to tentatively try the food in front of them, smiles quickly forming on their faces. They ate with astonishing gusto, certainly far more than they'd eaten since coming onboard. Thane was relieved to see them eating so well, though it was obvious there was far more food than they'd be able to manage, so he helped himself to a slice of what Shepard had called pizza. It was a surprising mix of chewy and crispy. There was the tang of the sauce, the richness of the cheese, and the mellow flavours of the vegetables she'd used for the design. It was quite enjoyable.

“You are a good cook, Shepard,” he complimented, honestly.

The commander shrugged, smiling almost bashfully, before she hurriedly turned away to fetch some drinks. Bottled water for the pair of them, with something called milkshake for the children. After a moment's hesitation, where she still didn't quite meet his eye, Shepard sat down to join them... helping herself to some onigiri and a handful of fruit... before Thane was struck by the sudden realisation that the commander was embarrassed to be receiving praise for her cooking. It was a startlingly realisation.

“I would not have thought to be so creative,” he amended, hoping to put her more at ease. “The effort you put into this is commendable.”

Once again, Shepard merely shrugged. “I just asked the crew what their favourite food from childhood was. Jacob suggested pizza, and Zaeed of all people almost waxed poetically about pancakes his grandma use to make.”

“You did a remarkable job, Shepard. Thank you.”

There was a chorus of agreement from the children, who were happily helping themselves to seconds and even third helpings of the food, and to his amazement, an almost shy smile tugged on the commander's red painted lips; Thane couldn't help wondering if Shepard simply wasn't use to compliments outside of the battlefield, especially when she quietly stated:

“I tried.”

 


	5. Cold Comfort

A faint noise startled Thane awake; his eyes snapped open and his attention immediately drawn to where Shepard lay on the bed with the children, after falling asleep reading to them. She'd looked so peaceful that he hadn't the heart to wake her, and instead covered her with the blanket from the sofa. But as his eyes adjusted to the faint blue light cast by the fish tank, and saw Shepard staring wide eyed up at the skylight that they'd both forgotten to close, Thane realised her sleep had not been as restful as he'd hoped.

She sat up abruptly, her chest heaving, even as she cast a worried glance at the children who were thankfully still asleep. Thane doubted the commander would appreciate an audience for her unsettled state, so he kept quiet as she staggered to her feet; though his heart constricted at the sight of her haunted look as she almost ran to the shower room. For a long moment, Thane lay on his cot debating whether or not he should let Shepard know he was awake, and wondering how she would react to knowing he'd seen her in such a vulnerable state. However, when his trained hearing picked up shuddered breaths and quiet sobs from the shower room, Thane knew he couldn't pretend to be ignorant to her situation.

Quietly, he levered himself off his temporary bed, careful to not make a noise that could wake the children, before he padded to the shower room. Shepard had left the door slightly ajar, and even without the light on, Thane could see her huddled form pressed up against the far wall. Silently, he knelt down beside her and after only a moment's hesitation, he pulled her into his arms. To his surprise, Shepard didn't protest, and even pressed her damp cheek against the bare scales of his chest. However, despite desperately wanting to help her, Thane didn't question what her obvious nightmare was about, even when he heard her murmur:

“The stars... they're cold.”

He supposed that if she ever felt comfortable enough, Shepard would confined in him; it wasn't his place to pry, even if his heart hurt to see such a good person in so much distress. Though considering it was the first time he'd witnessed the commander in such a state since they'd been sharing a room, Thane could guess whatever plagued her dreams related to the skylight being left open. So at a loss for what else to do for her, he rocked Shepard gently as she quietly cried, humming the songs his long lost wife used to sing for him when he couldn't sleep; it felt strangely intimate to share them with another, even if Shepard had no idea of their significance to him. However, he was glad to do it, especially as it seemed to calm her distress. Because even though he'd only know the commander for a short time, Thane could admit she was becoming important to him.

Shepard had show she cared about him as a person instead of an asset, simply by taking the time from her busy schedule just to talk with him. She'd shown it by taking notice of insignificant things like his favourite tea, and even preferred gun oil and making sure the Normandy had a good supply of them, and Thane felt the least he could do was offer her comfort. So he rubbed his palms slowly up and down Shepard's arms that were left bare thanks to the top she wore, finding her skin surprisingly cool but incredibly soft.

When she pulled away and regarded him quietly, seeming a little nervous, Thane couldn't help offering her an understanding smile before tucking some errant wisps of hair behind her ear. She tried to offer him a smile in return, but it didn't reach her expressive eyes. So without any real thought, Thane picked her up easily... chuckling slightly at her surprised gasp... then carried Shepard back to the main room; gently setting her down at the foot of the bed, before making a point of shutting the skylight. Shepard huffed out a watery laugh at the gesture, despite giving him a curious look as he draped a blanket over her legs that were left bare because of the shorts she wore.

Silently, Thane collected his own blanket and pillow from the cot, before settling himself next to Shepard. He thought she might turn him away, perhaps having reached the limit of intimacy she could handle with an assassin, but she surprised him once again, by turning her back to him. The amount of trust Shepard was showing him took Thane's breath away, and very cautiously, he lay down behind her. After an awkward moment of trying to get comfortable, Thane carefully curled his arm around her waist, amazed when Shepard actually relaxed into his embrace.

“Thank you, Thane,” she mumbled, sleepily.

“You needn't thank me, Siha.”

Thane tensed the moment the word was out of his mouth; shocked he'd thought it about anyone other than his beloved Irikah. However, Shepard had already succumbed to sleep, and mercifully hadn't heard his slip. Though as he lay awake mulling over the incident, Thane found he didn't want to take it back. After everything he'd witnessed of the commander, he knew it to be true. Which meant that for some reason, the gods had seen fit to bless him with the gift of meeting another Siha, and Thane wasn't entirely sure what to do with that information.

 


	6. Helping Hand

After saying goodbye to the children before they left the ship, Thane watched from the docking bay as Shepard handed the children over to their aunt. His heart was heavy as he watched the commander hug the trio for the last time, because despite their presence reminding him of what he'd missed with Kolyat, Thane knew he would miss the young drell... though perhaps not just them. It had been enjoyable to share his day to day life with Shepard as well as the children, and truthfully, Thane wasn't looking forward to returning to the solitude of the Life Support Plant. He had secretly revelled in their company, and the easy companionship Shepard had given him. It had all been startlingly domestic; something Thane hadn't known he was missing until he'd been granted the fleeting respite from killing.

However, the weather on Kahje no longer agreed with him, and Thane soon found the persistent rain hampered his already straining lungs, though far quicker than it had before he'd left Kolyat in the care of his aunts and uncles. So not wanting to worry the children... or Shepard... with his inevitable Kepral's attack, Thane quickly sequestered himself in his old room, away from prying eyes. And not a moment too soon, since he was barely over the threshold before the first symptoms kicked in, the coughing so violent it left him doubled over in pain. His chest heaved painfully, his lungs feeling constricted even between coughing fits. Shutting his eyes, Thane slid down the wall, his forehead resting against his knees as he fought to control his breathing. The effort to try get enough oxygen into his body was exhausting, his heart pounded erratically and tears pricked his eyes from the intense pain. His whole body shook from the effort of holding in another coughing hit, and the dizziness made it difficult to stay somewhat upright.

Thane was so lost in concentration, just trying to get through the attack, that he didn't hear as the door slid open. He was so preoccupied, that he didn't even realise someone was in the room with him, until he felt warm fingers lightly stroke the back of his neck. But even in the midst of his struggle, he found the touch comforting, and somehow Thane instinctively knowing it was Shepard. Though despite finding her touch soothing, his dewlap flushed crimson in embarrassment; ashamed the commander had seen him so weak.

He lifted his head, intent on trying to tell her she needn't worry, that the attack would pass eventually and he would be fit enough for her next mission. However, as soon as he cautiously met her gaze, Shepard offered him a sympathetic smile before handing him a portable nebuliser. Silently, he followed her silent order and immediately felt he benefits of the device. However, it seemed the commander wasn't content at that, since to Thane's surprise, Shepard began to carefully give him PDP. To say he was shocked was an understatement, especially considering he doubted she'd ever needed to know Postural Drainage and Percussion techniques before. Which meant she must have learnt them in case he needed the help; it was a humble realisation.

“I want you to see Chakwas for a scan once this passes,” Shepard said, quietly. “Get your oxygen levels checked at the very least.”

Thane bowed his head in agreement, he knew Shepard was right, and thirty minutes later he found himself in the MedBay. However, he was surprised once again when the commander not only insisted on staying, but then guided him to the elevator once the doctor finally released him. Thane was so exhausted from the Kepral's attack that he didn't even offer token resistance, even when Shepard actually helped him remove his coat and boots once they were inside her cabin.

“EDI, raise temperature and lower humidity. I want it at least at the same levels as Life Support,” she stated.

“Of course, commander,” the AI replied.

“You needn't trouble yourself,” Thane said, quietly.

The effort to talk was still uncomfortable, as was everything else if he was being honest with himself. But Shepard merely offered him a warm smile, and in a moment of madness, Thane curled his fingers around hers as she started to lead him towards her bed; that was now free of the Blasto themed bedding. Astonishingly, instead of shaking him off like he expected, Shepard simply squeezed back before ushering him to sit down.

“It's no trouble,” she replied, kindly. “I've gotten rather used to the couch.”

“Shepard! I cannot take you bed for the night,” he protested, shocked.

She chuckled. “You can and you will. My cabin is the only place with dedicated environmental control, and you need something better than a put-up cot... at least until you've fully recovered from earlier. You have to rest, Thane.”

“Is that an order, commander?” he asked, feeling equal parts reluctant and grateful.

“If it has to be!” she quipped back. “And since you're having the bed, I'm choosing the movie.”

She tapped away at her omni-tool in order to queue the film... another Blasto, it turned out.

“Shepard!” Thane sighed, teasingly.

“What? I missed seven of these bad boys in the past two years... I'm not even sure how that works, but I only got through three with the kids,” she argued, grinning.

He shook his head, letting a tiny smile slip through the controlled mask. “Very well.”

 


	7. A New Dawn

For once, Thane drifted back to consciousness slowly. It was an unusual feeling, waking at his leisure rather than snapping awake at the slightest hint of a sound, and the first thing he noticed was a gloriously warm weight laying beside him. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, as he breathed in the sweet citrus scent he'd come to associate with Shepard. It had been a long time since Thane had woken up beside someone... he hadn't trusted anyone since his beloved Irikah... and though he couldn't remember falling asleep, waking beside Shepard was a welcome surprise.

Slowly, he blinked his eyes open, and almost chuckled at the sight of the commander's unruly red hair. It had escaped the slicked back style she normally tied at the nape of her neck, and fanned around her like a fiery halo. Without even thinking, Thane reached over to smooth it down for her, though the action stopped dead when Shepard unexpectedly cracked an eye open. An apology was on the tip of his tongue, before she greeted him with a sleep smile and a murmured “good morning”. Thane sucked in a surprised breath as he retracted his hand; almost shocked at how such a little thing, like someone being glad to see him, could feel so profound. No one other than his wife had ever affected him so, and he realised with startling clarity that what he felt for the commander far outstripped platonic affection for a friend. Without even trying, she had woken him from his battle sleep before capturing his heart without even trying, and Thane wasn't entirely sure what to do with that information.

With Irikah, his path had been clear; drop to his knees and grovel for forgiveness. But with Shepard, he knew it was different. She was an elite soldier, the best of her race, she was not a stranger to death or the darker side of life. But although they shared that similarity, Thane knew they were distinctly different; she was exotic and alien. He couldn't even profess to knowing the courtship rituals of her people, not to mention he was a dying man who couldn't selfishly expect another to care for him. Her friendship alone felt like a small miracle to him, and he knew he didn't deserve anything more... but the way Shepard shuffled closer and rested her head on his shoulder, despite barely being able to keep her captivating eyes open, gave Thane a sudden surge of hope. It was an unexpected intimacy that surpassed the simple trust of sharing a bed, and it made him wonder if perhaps his newly awakened feelings were not as one-sided as he expected. So after taking a steadying breath, Thane tentatively reached out to brush his fingers against hers; smiling inwardly when Shepard laced their hands together, and even remembered to accommodate his fused digits.

“Thank you, Siha,” he whispered.

She glanced up at him, obviously curious despite her tiredness. “What does that mean?”

He gave her an enigmatic smile. “One day, I'll tell you.”   
  
"Brat!" she grumbled, half-heartedly.  
  
However, despite her words, Shepard opted to squeezed his fingers lightly before she snuggled even closer; sending a tingle down his spine, as her warm breath ghosted over the scales and skin of his neck. It felt wonderful to have her so close, not to mention encouraging, so after deliberating with himself for several moments, Thane slowly wrapped his free arm around Shepard's waist, before pressing a barely there kiss to her forehead. He didn't know what the future held, or even how long it would be before Kalahira claimed him. But despite that, Thane hoped that whatever happened, he'd have Shepard by his side.

 


End file.
